All Because He Has A Loud Sex Life
by Veronica2991
Summary: Bella moves into Alice's brothers Edward's empty apartment to get away from a naked Emmett, only to find that he has come back from Europe early. What will happen when these two decide to share the apartment? AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**BPOV**

You know that feeling when you are lying in bed early in the morning just listening to the birds chirping and watching the sun slowly shine through your curtains? It's a blissful feeling especially on a Saturday when you know that you don't have to get up and go to work, so you can just roll over and go back to sleep.

I was having one of those mornings and I was just about to roll over and drift off to sleep when Lady Gaga ruined my blissful morning. More specifically my roommate's boyfriend was preventing me from getting anymore sleep. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating for almost a year now and were annoyingly happy. That is until Emmett's roommate kicked him out of the apartment three days ago for having a loud sex life. I can tell you that loud doesn't even begin to describe it, you would think that he was killing her in there.

So that is how I found myself stumbling down the hall on a Saturday morning while Gaga and Emmett belted out Born This Way.

I walked over to the stereo and turned the volume down so my ear drums wouldn't burst which just left Emmett singing. I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett shaking his ass which was clad in a red silk robe that was showing way too much thigh this early in the morning, or ever really.

"Good morning, sunshine," he spun around when he heard me enter the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"At least you remembered to put clothes on this morning," I mumbled while adding cream and sugar.

"Third days a charm," he smiled before turning back to the stove where he was making some scrambled eggs.

"I was sleeping you know," I made my way to the bar stool.

"It's almost 8:30, did you want to sleep the day away?"

"I was planning on it," I sipped my coffee while he plated the scrambled eggs and set the plate down in front of me.

As I was finishing my eggs Rose comes bursting through the door wearing work out clothes with her earbuds blasting music loudly. _What is wrong with these people, doesn't anybody know how to enjoy a Saturday morning?_

"Good morning," she bounced into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

She ran up to Emmett and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers for a very intense kiss that made me grab my coffee and go back to my bedroom.

Before I could even flip the TV on I heard a rather loud moan coming through the wall then a door slamming, a few seconds later I heard the distinctive thump of a headboard hitting the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said out loud even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I had a feeling that the entire day was going to be like this, and I don't think I could stand to hear the thumps and moans all day long.

I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and dialed Alice's number.

Alice was my other best friend, Rose and I had known each other since we were in diapers, our dads worked together. And we met Alice when she started dating Rose's older brother, Jasper about two years ago. Ever since then the three of us had been the best of friends.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a call this early on a Saturday?" she asked in her usual musical voice.

"Rose and Em are trying to knock the walls down. Do you wanna go shopping?"

"Is that a serious question?" she squealed loudly.

"Alice, if we go shopping I am begging you to keep your squealing for another day."

"Deal. Let's meet at the coffee shop on the corner in fifteen minutes," she hung up the phone before I could even reply.

Twenty minutes later I met Alice, who was standing in front of the coffee shop tapping her little foot impatiently.

"How is it that I live further than you and I still made it here before you?" she asked exasperated.

I just shrugged my shoulders as we started walking down the street. Alice and Jasper lived in an apartment just down the street from Rose and I, and now Emmett it would seem. We would regularly meet at a little coffee shop called It's About The Bean, which was in between our apartment buildings.

We turned down another street and walked a few blocks before we hit the mall, we lived in the heart of Seattle. It was a beautiful city, the weather being my favorite part about living in the Pacific northwest. Rose, Jasper, and I grew up in Forks which is about a four hour drive from Seattle. My dad and their parents still lived there.

My dad, Charlie Swan, was the chief of police in the sleepy town of Forks, and he was my hero. My mother had walked out on us when I was only two years old, she told my father that she never wanted to live in a small town and have a small life. She wanted to be something better than Forks and better than him, so she packed her bags and never looked back. She was nice enough the send him divorce papers four weeks later which he signed happily. I don't think they ever really loved one another, they only got married because Renee got pregnant with me.

So my dad raised me, and at times it wasn't easy. Like, how do you talk to your father about needing to get tampons when you get your period for the first time? Or the awkward conversation we had when he was trying to explain safe sex to me. Sometimes a girl just needs a mother, Rose's mom tried to fill that void for me. She took Rose and I out to buy our first bras when we were twelve, I can't even imagine how my dad would have handled that one.

I was now twenty-four years old and living in Seattle with my best friend. I graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in Journalism and I now currently worked for the Seattle times. It wasn't a glamourous job since I was just an assistant to one on the editors, but it was something.

"So, what do you want to buy?" Alice asked as we entered the mall.

"I don't know, I didn't really have anything in mind I just needed to get out of the apartment. Emmett is driving me crazy and he has only been there three days."

We stepped into a shoe store and started picking out shoes we wanted to try on.

"And you know I get this feeling that Rosalie doesn't want him to find another apartment. She just keeps telling him that he doesn't have to start looking yet."

"Well, would you mind him living there with you guys? You have more than enough room." Alice said while we each handed the sales associate our shoe selections and told her our sizes so she could get the shoes from the back for us to try on.

We sat down in the chairs to wait while she grabbed everything we asked for, "I don't think I would mind, if we could just set some ground rules you know?"

"Like what?" she asked as I spotted the sales associate walking towards us with a tower of boxes.

"Thank you," we thanked her as she set them down and told us to let her know if we needed anymore help.

"Some rules like no walking around the house naked, no blasting music early in the morning, and to knock before coming into my room. Do you know the other day he walked in while I was having... me time?" I whispered the last part, blushing at just the remembrance of the mortifying and frustrating experience.

"No shit?" she busted up laughing, "What did he do?"

"Well, at first I didn't know he was in there and he didn't know what I was doing, but when he finally figured it out he screamed like a little girl which scared me so then I screamed and then he then attempted to run out of the room."

"Attempted?" she asked as she slipped another pair of heels on.

"Ya, he covered his eyes spun around in a circle and then ran for what he thought was the door. He ran straight into the wall creating a big dent with his head and then fell flat on his ass. He ended up crawling out of my room with his eyes squeezed shut."

Alice was laughing so hard tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes, "It's not funny, Alice."

Once she had controlled her laughter, we each grabbed the shoes we had decided on and headed towards the register.

"Maybe I should just look for a new place to live. It would give them the two of them some much needed privacy."

"You know Bella, my brother has a great apartment you can live in," she said excitedly while swiping her credit card through the machine.

"Alice, I'm not going to live with your brother. I've never even met him," I said to her like she was crazy.

"Oh no, I didn't mean live with him. Edward left a few weeks ago for Europe, he won't be back for a few months," she explained with a smile.

"You could stay there while you look for another apartment. Save your money for a few months and then get a really nice place."

"Well, I couldn't live there for free."

"Why not? It's not being used, Edward won't mind."

"I'll think about it, maybe living with Emmett won't be that bad."

We spent the rest of the day in the mall spending money on things we probably didn't even need. As we walked back home I kept thinking about Alice's offer, it really did sound nice. Live rent free in a nice apartment, save up some money and find a new apartment for myself. One, that would be Emmett free.

I set my shopping bags down outside of the apartment and dug through my huge purse for my keys. It took me a few minutes, my purse was beginning to resemble a bottomless pit, before I finally found them in the very bottom.

When I finally got the door unlocked I heard our resident squatter in the living room talking to someone, whom I assumed was Rose. Boy was I wrong. Sitting on the couch next to Emmett was a full grown duck.

In my shock I dropped my shopping bags, which alerted Emmett to my presence in the room. He looked from me to the duck and then back to me, "So funny thing happened to me today," he began with a smile.

I just turned and started walking towards my room, but not before Emmett shouted at me, "Wait, don't you want to meet Norman?"

I closed my bedroom door and dug my phone out of my purse before sitting down on my bed to call Alice.

I dialed her number for the second time today. She answered after two rings, "Alice, when can I move into your brothers apartment?"

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off let me say thank you for all of your reviews! I couldn't stop smiling while reading them. You guys are amazing. Also a huge thank you to Kris who is my beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Make me smile and leave me a review.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Come on B, you don't have to move out," Rose was sitting on my bed fidgeting with my pillow. She had a sad look on her face that was making me rethink moving out.

I was packing up my room so I could move out as soon as possible. Alice said that her brothers apartment was fully furnished so I didn't need to worry about the big items. Just my clothes, my books, and all my knick-knacky crap. Most of the furniture belonged to Rose anyway. I would just have to start fresh when I found a place of my own.

Just then Emmett's stupid duck came through my bedroom door and made a god awful noise, "I think it's better if I move. I love you and I love Emmett and I know that you don't want him to find a new place. You guys deserve the chance to live together without a third wheel roommate. And I really don't wanna live with a duck. A dog or a cat maybe, hell even a small gerbil, but a duck?"

I bounced down on the bed next to her, "I won't be moving far. We will still see each other all the time." Alice's brother's place is in the same building as Alice and Jasper's apartment which was just down the street.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you. We have lived together for so long, it'll be weird to not see you all the time and just you know, hang out."

"I know, you are my best friend Rose, nothing will change that," I said while giving her a big hug.

"Yo. Yo. Yo., Em dizzle in da house!" Emmett yelled while bursting into my room. Once he saw our sad faces he bounced on the bed next to us. "Aww, why are we so sad," he pouted.

"We're not, just thinking about how we aren't going to live together anymore," I explained with a sad smile.

"Rose baby, there's no reason to be sad. You're going to be living with me!" Em exclaimed as if this solved all our problems.

"Ya Rose, no need to be sad, you have Emmett," I paused, "and a duck!" I said with a sarcastic smile.

She gave a small watery laugh that sorta sounded like a sob while Emmett sat there smiling like a dufus that he was.

"Hey that duck has a name," he pointed his sausage like finger at me with a huge smile.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Emmett, be careful with that! I yelled while he ran into my new building with my box full of vintage books that I had been collecting for years.

Today was the day, I was moving all of my stuff into Edward's apartment. I didn't have that many boxes so it wasn't going to take to long. I planned to spend the rest of the day unpacking while eating pizza and drinking beer. I had never lived alone before so I was looking forward to the solitude, and the fact that if I wanted to walk around in my underwear I could.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me," I thanked Em and Rose once the last box had been carried in.

"No problem Bella Boo," Em said while plopping down on the sofa and resting his feet on the coffee table.

I turned to Rose who just rolled her eyes, "Come on baby, lets go home."

"Why? I thought we could hang out here and have some dinner," Em pouted. He really got a lot of use out of his lower lip.

She leaned over the couch next to his ear, "I was thinking we could go home and celebrate that we officially live together."

He got the hint, because the next thing I knew he had thrown Rose over his shoulder and was yelling his goodbye while Rose giggled and waved at me.

After I closed the door behind them, I turned around to look at where I would be living for the next few months.

It was a decent sized apartment, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a nice sized living room that had a huge flat screen and a big comfy looking black leather couch. The kitchen was filled with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. I couldn't wait to actually cook a meal in there.

I walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom, it was huge and had a king sized bed. You could definitely tell it was a guys room. It had dark bedding, nothing on the walls, and another huge TV.

Across the hall was the guest room which is where I would be sleeping. It was kinda bare, just a bed, a dresser and another huge TV. It didn't matter though, I had enough knick- knacks to make it feel a little homier.

Back in the living room I flipped the giant TV on after having a fight with the four different remote controls, and started to unpack all my stuff. After several hours I decided to order a pizza from the little pizzeria down the block. It was called Mamas and Papas, and the best thing was that they also had beer.

Thirty minutes later a large cheese pizza and a six pack of Heineken showed up at my door. I paid the kid and settled into the couch while watching an old episode of Grey's Anatomy.

A little while later there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and found Alice and Jasper standing there with big smiles.

"Hey," she bounced forward and gave me a hug. "I'm so excited that we live in the same building now."

"Me to. Where are you guys going?" I just noticed that they were dressed up.

"I'm taking Alice out for a date night," Jasper smiled while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That's really sweet."

"Ya, we just wanted to stop by and make sure you got moved in okay," Alice said while giving Jasper a goofy looking smile.

"Everything is great, it's a really nice apartment."

"Good. Well, we should do something this week, maybe we can have a movie night in are our PJs.

"Ya, that sounds like fun. You guys have a good night and call me tomorrow," I gave them both hugs before they took off down the hall.

After watching a few more hours of mindless TV, I decided to take a shower and climb into bed in just a tank top and black lacy boy shorts, the perks of living alone.

The bed was really comfy and had a down-filled comforter that made me feel like I was sleeping in a cloud. It only took me a few minutes before I was drifting off.

It felt like minutes later that I jerked awake. It had actually been hours and was currently 4:30 in the morning. I wasn't sure what woke me up, so I just rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep.

That was when I heard it, a noise coming from the kitchen. I slid out of bed quietly and looked around the room for my cell phone. When I couldn't find it, I remembered that I left it on the coffee table. I could have called the police or Jasper. Jasper would have been quicker than the cops.

Looking around my room I saw the knife I was using earlier to cut boxes open, it would have to do.

I crack my door open and listened, it's it was pretty quiet with the exception of some quiet shuffling. There was definitely someone in my apartment.

I crept down the hallway on my tiptoes and peaked around the corner so I can see the kitchen. There was a man standing in front of the fridge moving things around, he had already pulled a few things out and put them on the counter. I had bought a few things so I wouldn't have to eat take out every night or starve to death. Maybe all he wanted was food, he could have it all if he would just leave.

My dad always taught me to fight, but to also be smart. I didn't know what to do so I took a deep breath and stepped around the corner holding the knife in front of me.

The man still had his head stuck in the fridge and didn't hear me as I took a few steps forward.

"I have called the cops!" I yelled which startled him causing him to bang his head in the fridge.

He let out a curse before turning around to face me, and I really wish he hadn't. He was unbelievably gorgeous. He had messy brown hair and bright green eyes, he was easily six foot. The most gorgeous thief I've ever seen, not that I've seen a whole lot of thieves.

His beautiful green eyes were wide as saucers while he took in the knife in my hand, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you and why are you in my apartment going through my fridge?" I questioned him without lowering my knife.

He gave me a weird look before answering, "This is my apartment."

It took me a second to comprehend what he had just said.

"Wait a second, who are you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen, and who are you?" he was now eyeing me up and down and it was then that I realized what I was wearing, or really what I wasn't wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY THEY MAKE ME SMILE AND WRITE SO MUCH FASTER!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry this took so long, I promise it won't take that long again. _**Also thank you guys soooo much for all your reviews, they really do make me smile.**_

*Thanks to my beta Kris*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"Wait a second, who are you?"_

_"My name is Edward Cullen, and who are you?" he was now eyeing me up and down and it was then that I realized what I was wearing, or really what I wasn't wearing._

"Can I see some identification?" I asked while keeping the knife pointed at him. I had to be absolutely sure of whom he was before I would set my knife down.

He smirked at me while fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. He took a step forward to hand me his drivers license and his scent surrounded me. He smelled like an Aabercrombie store, which made me slightly weak in the knees. I grabbed his license from him and took a look, Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Okay now that I know you're not some crazy killer, can I ask why you are here?" I asked while handing him back his license and setting the knife on the counter.

"Well, I live here," he smirked at me "and now that you are no longer wielding a knife, can I ask you why you are in my apartment?"

"Didn't Alice talk to you?"

"I haven't talked to my sister since I left which was about a month ago," he explained while he assembled a sandwich from the stuff he had pulled out of the fridge.

"I'm going to kill her," I growled while plopping down onto a stool at the kitchen bar.

He snorted, "Ya, that sounds like my sister. Someone always wants to kill her for something she has done."

He came around to my side of the kitchen bar and sat on the stool next to me with his sandwich on a plate.

"So I don't think I got your name."

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full?"

He chuckled, "She told me I was a lost cause when I was sixteen."

"You still haven't told me why you are in my apartment half naked, not that I mind," he said with a smirk.

God that smirk was sexy and so were those bright green eyes, and that messy bed head he had going on made me want to run my fingers through it. Shit, what was wrong with me?

"Well, your sister said I could stay here for a few months since you were in Europe. I thought that she asked you."

"Alice does things in her own time, she was probably gonna going to call me sometime this week and ask me. One year she was making her own Halloween costume and she didn't finish making it until three days after Halloween since she refused help from everyone. So my parents had to call all our neighbors and tell them that Alice was gonna go trick-or-treating three days late."

"Oh my gosh," I was laughing so hard, "how old was she?"

"I think twelve, and as stubborn as she is now," he smiled at me.

"Where were you living before coming to my humble abode?"

"Just down the street with my friend Rose."

"Oh yeah, Alice has told me about her, blonde right?"

"Yup."

"So why did you leave?"

"It's kinda a long story, basically her boyfriend Emmett got kicked out of his apartment and he moved in with Rose and I. It lasted three days and one duck incident before I couldn't take it anymore. That is when your sister offered your apartment for a few months while I saved up some money."

"A duck incident?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yup," I said while nodding my head.

"You can stay here, I don't mind."

"Oh no it's okay. I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow."

"Seriously, it's fine. It would be nice to have some company."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously not wanting to intrude on his space.

"Absolutely, mi casa es su casa" he got off his stool, "I'm gonna going to go take a shower and go get to bed. I have been on one plane after another for about sixteen hours now."

"Okay," I climbed off my stool and walked down the hallway leading towards our bedrooms. I could feel his eyes on my lace covered ass, so I turned around and sure enough his eyes were rising to meet my eyes. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"What is your last name Bella?" he asked trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Swan."

That beautiful smirk was back on his face. "Well, goodnight then beautiful swan," he walked into his bedroom and closed his door before I could respond.

I crawled back into bed and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sunlight streaming in through the window. I rolled out of bed and slipped some flannel pajama pants on since it was chilly in the apartment. Edward must have turned the air conditioner on. I took a quick look in the mirror and saw pillow lines on my face and a birds nest on my head. I grabbed my hair brush and rid my hair of its scariness. I couldn't do anything about the pillow lines.

As I walked down the hallway and got closer to the kitchen I could also smell coffee. Edward was standing at the stove without a shirt on and black cotton pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. I stood there frozen for a moment watching the muscles in his back while he worked.

I almost dropped to the floor when he turned around, he had the most beautiful chest I think I have ever seen and that includes that hot Italian guy in those underwear ads. His six pack was begging for my fingers to run over them, and the deep V of his hips would feel amazing underneath my tongue, and his happy trail I was sure led someplace that would make me extremely happy.

"Oh good you're up," it took me a few seconds to form words after his spectacular floor show.

"Uh, yeah," before I could embarrass myself there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," any excuse to get away from his perfection and collect myself.

"Morning cream puff," Alice was bouncing when I opened the door for her.

"Morning Alice," I held the door open letting her in.

"Oh something smells good Bella. Do you have enough for two? Jazz went to the gym this morning and you know I suck at cooking," she was talking a mile a minute while walking towards the kitchen.

"Edward?" she exclaimed when she spotted her brother at the stove. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella did you know my brother is in your kitchen?" she turned and asked me with a smile on her face.

"Why yes Alice I did," I hip checked her on the way to the coffee pot.

"Hey Al," Edward said while giving her a one armed hug while trying to cook what looked like scrambled eggs.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

He plated three plates full of cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. We sat at the bar talking. I learned that Edward was a photographer and worked for a travel magazine and that was why he was in Europe. Alice suggested that we all go out to dinner tonight to get to know each other better since I was going to be living with Edward for a while. Also he had never met Rose or Emmett.

"Alright you guys, I have to go get ready for work," I said while taking my dishes to the sink and rinsing them.

"Where do you work Bella?"

"I'm an assistant to an editor at Monroe Publishing."

"Wow, that's a huge publishing house."

"Ya, one day I want to be an editor. But you know you gotta start at the bottom and work your way up."

He nodded his head in understanding while Alice just sat there with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her hoping she would explain the goofy look on her face.

"Nothing, go get ready for work and we will see you tonight for dinner," she smiled.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

On my way into to work I started thinking about the way I found Edward this morning. He looked so hot that just thinking about it was making me blush.

As I was walking into work I waved to Angela, she was an assistant to one of the other editors, we would occasionally have lunch together, she was nice but quite shy.

I spent the day reading manuscripts and making notes for my boss. You would be surprised how many manuscripts editors actually read and how many assistants to editors read.

By the end of the day I had read at least five manuscripts about vampires falling in love. I was going to slit my wrist if I read one more vampire love story.

I pulled into the parking lot of amore di cibo at seven and ended up parking next to a shiny silver car with none other than Edward in the driver's seat.

"Hey," he said once we were both out of our cars.

"Hi," I smiled at him. He looked good tonight. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his strong forearms. We were walking side by side when that Aabercrombie smell hit me again, I looked up at his face and strong jaw. He really was handsome. I was wearing heels and he was still towering over me, he had to easily be 6'3.

He held the door open for me to walk in ahead of him, "Well it seems your mama got some manners into you before giving up altogether."

Ugh, that sexy smirk was back. I walked up to the host stand, "How many?"

"We are actually meeting some people here."

"Okay, well you're free to take a look around and if they aren't here yet we can get you a table."

"Thank you."

It took us a few minutes to find them since the restaurant was so large. They were sitting in a U shaped booth in the back.

"There you guys are, I was just about to call you," Alice said while I slid into the booth next to Emmett and Edward slid in next to me.

"So let me introduce everybody. This is my brother Edward," Alice said to Em and Rose.

"And Edward this is Rose and Emmett, Bella's former roommates." Alice was smirking while she said that last little bit. Her smirk wasn't sexy like her brothers, it was just annoying.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys, Alice has told me so much about all of you," he said to Emmett and Rose and then his eyes finally landed on mine.

After placing our orders and getting everyone a glass of wine Alice asked Edward to tell us why he was home so early.

"Well, I was over in Greece in this really small town outside of Athens, which the only way to get to the city was to take a donkey from Athens. So I'm there taking pictures of some local people when my cell phone starts ringing which is just short of a miracle, since I wasn't getting any reception anywhere in Europe."

The waitress had just brought our meals, "Anyway it was my boss and he was telling me to come home because they had decided to pull the article and they had been trying to reach me ever since I got to Germany. So that is why I am home early."

"I'm happy your home but it sucks that your article got pulled," Alice said frowning.

"Its fine honestly, I didn't really want to be bumming around Europe riding donkeys for three months."

After we finished our meals we sat there talking and somehow Edward and I moved closer to each other, so close that our thighs were touching. I was starting to feel warm, just being around him and hearing his laugh and smelling his Abercrombie scent made my head spin.

"I think we need to call it a night, Em and I have to work tomorrow," Rose said while nudging Jasper to get out of the booth.

Rose and Emmett worked at a huge advertising company downtown which is where they met.

We all made our way out to the parking lot and said our goodbyes. I was about to get into my car when Edward said with his smirk, "I'll see you at home darling."

"Yes, you will sweetheart," I smirked back before getting into my car and driving home to our apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review, good, bad, or indifferent.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Only 22 reviews for the last chapter including one nasty one, so it slowed me down on writing this chapter sorry. If you plan on criticizing at least make it constructive. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I am lying in bed after our group dinner thinking, about work, my current living situation, and Edward. Though mostly about Edward. He was is funny, sweet, he smells so good that my brain goes fuzzy when I'm around him, and he is probably the most hansom man I've ever met.

About thirty minutes later, I hear the TV go on in the living room, so I decide to get up and see what he's doing up. As I'm walking down the hallway in my tank top and shorts I realize the apartment has a chill to it which causes goosebumps to rise on my arms.

In the living room the only light is coming from the TV which lights up the room enough for me to make out Edward's profile.

"Hey," I say quietly so I don't startle him.

His head turns towards me and I can see a smile on his face, "Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Come sit down, _The Hangover_ is about to start."

I sit next to him on the couch and curl my legs underneath me. The cool leather couch causes a shiver to run through me.

"Cold?" he asks while his eyes shift down towards my chest making me blush slightly. I'm sure I have high beams poking through my thin tank top.

"Ya," he gets up and moves towards a closet and grabs me a blanket. Then he hits a switch on the wall and the fireplace comes to life. I can instantly feel the heat coming from it.

"Thanks," I say when he sits back down close to me.

"Your welcome," he says with a smile and pulls part of the blanket over his lap. I give it to him willingly and just scoot closer to him so we are pressed up against each other.

About half way through the movie my eyes start to droop, so I leaned my head on his shoulder and close them. Almost immediately I feel his shoulder moving underneath my head. Thinking he wanted me to move I sit up.

Instead he stretches his arm over the back of the couch and pulls me into him so my head is back on his shoulder and he is wrapped around me. It takes mere minutes for me to fall into a deep comforting sleep.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The next morning I am so comfortable and warm that I just want to spend my entire day lying right where I am. It takes me a few seconds to remember the night before and exactly where I am. When I open my eyes I realize that Edward and I somehow shifted in the middle of the night. We are now lying down on the couch with my back against the back of the couch and Edward lying flat. His arm is still wrapped around me pulling me against his chest where apparently I have slept all night.

The fire is still going strong since it's electric and he fell asleep before getting a chance to shutting it off. He did manage to turn the TV off before falling asleep. The only sounds in the apartment is the crackling fire and our mutual breathing.

I can see the time on the dvd player and realize that I have some time before I need to get up to get ready for work.

Deciding that I'm not ready to move I pull the blanket up so it's around my shoulders and nuzzle into Edward's chest. I feel his arm tighten around my shoulders.

"Mmmm," I hear him hum while his arms pulls me into him tighter.

"You awake?" he asks quietly.

I nod against his chest while keeping my eyes shut. I really just want to lay here all day wrapped up in Edward's arms.

We don't move for about forty-five more minutes before I realize that I have waited as long as I can and that I have to get up and get ready for work.

"I have to get up and go to work," I say without moving.

His arm tightens around me, "No, call in sick and hang out with me today."

I laugh lightly before slowly crawling over him to stand up, "I can't."

He continues to lay on the couch with a pout on his face making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'll be back later and then we are going to Jasper's club tonight."

"Oh yeah," he sits up on the couch and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

I ruffle his hair and start walking down the hallway towards my room, "Hey, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure," I call back before stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later I am showered, dressed, full of eggs and toast, and on my way to work.

Fridays at the publishing house are always slow. I spend most of my day surfing the internet, reading a few manuscripts, and thinking about where I woke up this morning. I am really starting to like Edward and I think the feeling is mutual. It's probably not smart to get involved with him since we are currently living together and he is one of my best friends brother. But, I felt so good this morning wrapped in his arms and breathing in his amazing manly scent.

I think I'm willing to take a chance and see what we could be, that is if he wants to take a chance with me.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

When I get home after work Edward is sitting on the couch dressed and ready to go. He is wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up revealing his tan muscular forearms.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. There was a bad wreck and traffic was backed up for miles," I say rushing into the apartment.

"It's fine, I texted Alice and told her we would be late so take your time."

Once I'm in my room I strip out of my work clothes and let my hair out of its bun, it falls into a nice wave down my back. I sit down in my bra and underwear and touch up my make-up. I learned a few years ago that you should always do your make up before getting dressed; dropping your mascara wand on your white dress will ruin it.

I touch up my makeup and I lightly run my fingers through my hair, I slip on my favorite dark purple dress. It's strapless with a tight bunched ruched bodice and a chiffon skirt that flows down my thighs and stops mid way. It's beautiful and I feel sexy in it, I hope Edward likes it. I through throw on some Mary Jane heels and grab my clutch with my ID and some cash.

"Okay, I'm ready," I walk into the living room.

Edward flips the TV off and turns around, his eyes travel from my head down to my feet several times before he finally says, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I blush from his compliment.

"Shall we?" he holds his arm out for me.

I loop my arm through his elbow with a smile, "We shall."

When we arrive at the club we walk to the front of the line and give the bouncer our names, he lets us right in and tells us to proceed up to the VIP suite that has been reserves for us. Jasper being the manager definitely has it's perks. I can feel Edward's eyes on me as I walk ahead of him through the club in the direction of the VIP area.

Once we get arrive I can tell that they everyone else has been there a while. Alice and Rose are sitting on the couch bent over in hysterics while Emmett and Jasper stand in front of them grinding to the song that is pounding through the club.

"Bella!" Alice screams when she spots me, causing everybody else to look towards the door.

Edward and I take a seat and greet everybody and order some drinks of our own. Alice is trying to explain to me what we walked in on and why it was so funny, but all I got was something about a bet and monkeys.

About an hour later I have had two gin and tonics and I am feeling slightly buzzed.

"Okay, time to head down to the dance floor and burn off whatever calories I have drank," Alice announces while grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him up off the couch.

"I can think of a better way to burn calories," Jasper grins drunkenly.

"Later baby, I love this song," she says while patting his cheek and pulling him to the door.

Rose and Emmett follow them down to the dance floor and Edward turns to look at me.

"So you wanna go shake that booty of yours?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a great booty shaker," I say while standing up and grabbing his hand.

"That's what I was afraid of," I hear him say under his breath.

We make our way down to the dance floor where it is so packed with people that, I can't even see any of our friends. Edward pulls me out to the middle of the dance floor and spins me around so my back is to him, then he pulls me so I am flush against his body. His hands grab my hips and he starts moving his hips in time with mine. We move together so smoothly, he eventually leans his head down and nuzzles my neck which makes me shiver.

All I want is to feel more of him, so I push my hips back into his making him groan and tighten his hold on my hips. I feel him hard against me just above my ass. He quickly spins me around and pulls me up against his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and push pull myself as close as I can get to him. I look up into his eyes and find them staring at me with a burning desire. My breathing starts to pick up and can tell his is matching mine since our chests are pressed together.

"Bella," he says softly before he leans down slowly and presses his lips gently against mine. So gently that I barely feel him, he pulls back about an inch and opens his eyes. It looks like he is trying to make sure that this is what I want also, as if my hanging all over him and rubbing myself of his erection wasn't enough of a signal.

I just can't take it any more; I weave my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck and pull his head down to mine. This second kiss is everything that first kiss wasn't, it's hard and deep and beyond reason. He is no longer unsure if I want him. At first we are all lips and teeth, nipping and sucking. And then I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for permission which I grant immediately.

I think kissing Edward may be my new favorite thing ever, he tastes like mint and just a hint of beer. I am on sensory overload, between the taste of him in my mouth, the smell of him surrounding me, and the feel of his hard body pressed up against mine I feel like I might faint.

We finally pull apart after as we both need to come up for oxygen. We stand there with our foreheads pressed together panting trying to catch our breaths. That truly was a breathtaking kiss. I look into his eyes and all I see is lust, I'm sure mine are mirroring his.

"Do you want to go back up and get a drink?" I ask because I need a few minutes to calm down.

When we get back up to the VIP room everybody is already up there, "One more drink and we are gonna head home," Rose says while sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Us too, we need to finish burning off these calories," Jasper says with a smirk.

The car ride home is quiet but not at all awkward, when we first get into the car he grabs my hand and entwines our fingers and rests them on his knee where they remained throughout the entire ride home.

We ride up the elevator in silence, but each with a smile on our faces, hands still tangled together. We walked into the apartment together and down the hallway towards my room where he stops in front of the door.

He pins my body against the door and presses his up against the length of mine. One hand on my hip and the other on my cheek, he slowly leans down and places a kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Bella," he says and then pulls away and walks to his bedroom door. I'm still standing there staring after him when he gives me a wink and a crooked smile before going into his room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review (preferably a nice one)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_So I know it has been awhile but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for that. I didn't send this chapter to my beta even though she is amazing, because I wanted to get it out ASAP. So please forgive any mistakes. _

_Thanks for reading. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Seriously? He was just going to leave me out here. After the dancing, the groping, the amazing kisses, and his erection pinning me to my door and making me so hot and wet with want for him. It takes me a few seconds after his bedroom door closed for me to gain my bearings, this is just not going to do.

I want three ling strides to his bedroom door and push it open without knocking. He was standing next to his bed with no shirt and the top of his pants unbuttoned. Okay, I need to focus.

"Seriously?" That is all I could get out before he crosses the room and crashes his body against mine and attacks my lips. His hands go to my lower back pulling me up against his hard body. I can feel every tight muscle and his very prominent erection poking my stomach. I throw my arms around his neck and thread my fingers through his silky hair. I tilt my head a little so I can kiss him the way I want. His tongue and lips are so soft, but his kiss is fierce and hard. I want him so much and I can feel how much he wants me.

His hands slowly start moving lower until he cups my ass and pulls me even closer to him. I hook my right leg around his hip, he knows exactly what I want. It takes him two-seconds to pick me up so both my legs are fully wrapped around him. All this movement has caused his erection to settle right against my center, exactly where I want him.

I remove my lips from his so I can catch my breath, his lips move across my cheek and right below my ear making me moan quite loudly. I can feel his smile against my neck as his kisses start moving lower towards my collar bone.

I slip a little bit in his grasp, I think he is having a hard time holding me up and concentrating at the same time. I can't blame him, I don't think I could even stand right now because of what he is doing to me. He continues to suck on my collar bone while taking two steps forward to set my ass on the dresser.

He finally pulls his head up and looks into my eyes. All I see is pure lust, his eyes are so filled with it that they look black and not their usual forest green. I'm sure my eyes are filled with equal amounts of lust. We are both breathing heavily not able to catch our breaths from all the kissing. I reach my head out to touch his chest. His skin is warm and I can feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He reaches up with his hand and covers mine holding it against his chest while staring into my eyes.

After a few seconds I can breath again. I remove my hand from his chest and raise both my arms in the air above me with a smirk on my face. He smirks back and slowly moves my dress up my thighs and over my head until I am sitting there is my bra, panties, and heels which I quickly kick off. He reaches behind my and unhooks my bra and then peels it away from my chest.

I didn't think it was possible but his eyes darkened even further. He reaches forward with his right hand and gently cups my left breast causing a shiver to run through me. He leans his head down and takes my nipple into his mouth and runs his tongue over it until it is pebbled, then he switches to my right breast not wanting to leave that one unattended to.

I can feel the wetness between my thighs grow. I need to feel him right now, so I reach forward and pull his zipper down which causes his pants to fall to the ground around his ankles. Sensing what I want he pulls his shoes and socks off and then throws his pants across the room. I then reach forward so I can rid him of his boxers, I need to see all of him and I just can't wait another second. I trail my hand across his pecks and down his hard abs to the waistband of his boxers. Just to tease him a little I stick one finger into the waistband and move it from hip to hip making him let out a frustrated groan.

Finally I put him out of his misery and my own by using both hands to push his boxers down his legs and letting his erection spring free. He moves to take of his boxers once I have pushed them as far as I can. I look at him and I want to say that he has the most perfect cock in the world. Seriously, he is long and thick, not crazy porn star big but just utterly perfect and I couldn't wait anymore.

I reach forward and wrap my hand around him in a tight grip making him groan. He is so hard and his skin is so silky smooth that I want to wrap my mouth around him. But that would have to wait, because all I wanted right now was for him to buried deep inside me. His tip is leaking so I move my thumb to swirl over it, this causes him to jerk forward so his cock is right up against my clothed wet pussy.

He leans forward to claim my mouth with his, my tongue moving against his perfectly. His hands go to my hips and he starts to remove the last barrier between us. Once my panties have been thrown to the floor his hand is between my legs running his fingers between my folds making my breath catch in my throat and making him moan loudly. I am so wet that his fingers are coated in my juices in seconds, he inserts one finger and then quickly adds two more when he realizes how wet I am.

He is moving his fingers inside me while his thumb rubs slow circles around my clit. I can't even function enough to kiss him, his forehead is resting against mine and we are just breathing into each others mouths since I can't get my lips to move. I start to feel my stomach tighten, oh god he is so good at this. I grab his forearm that isn't working me into a puddle of goo and dig my nails into his arm. He either doesn't care or doesn't notice.

A few seconds later I am falling apart in his arms and around his fingers. He lets me ride out my orgasm before removing his fingers. He licks them clean, humming in satisfaction before reaching into his top dresser drawer and pulling out a condom. He glances and me and I give him a blissed out smile. I watch as he quickly open the package and rolls the condom down his perfect cock. He moves forward and aligns himself with my entrance. He looks into my eyes to make sure this is what I want, as if I could ever say no to him.

I reach up and pull his lips to mine by the back of his neck. Just as his tongue moves into my mouth he pushes forward and enters me easily. I can feel the way he stretches me making me moan. Once he is fully sheathed he waits a few seconds with his eyes shut tight trying to get control of himself. It doesn't take long to get him moving, and once he starts I don't ever want him to stop.

He pulls my hips closer to the edge of the dresser so he can hit a different angel that makes me scream. He hits that spot deep inside me with every thrust making me explode around him causing him to move faster and harder. He his moving so hard that his pelvis is rubbing my clit with every thrust pushing me closer to that cliff again. Three times, could I really come three times with this amazing man?

A few more thrust later answers that question while we fall over the cliff together panting and moaning so loud I'm sure our neighbors can hear us. He collapses against me resting his cheek on my breast trying to catch his breath. I reach up and run my fingers through his sweaty hair trying to catch my breath along with him.

Once our breathings calmed down, he lifts his head and meets my eyes.

"Seriously," he says with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>If I smoked, I would have needed a ciggy after writing this. <em>

_**I'm looking for some new things to read, any RECS?**_

**_ Leave me some LOVE._**


End file.
